shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Necros
Introduction Necros is a mercanery and a member of the infamous Demon Organisation. He works as the group's Doctor, as well as a secretery, tactician, and organiser, due to being one of the few members serious enough to do the job. his motif appears to be that of a sorceror or necromancer. Appearance Necros's physical features cannot be determined clearly, as he allways wears a large black hooded cloak that conceals everything about him. He is apparently human, but it has been noted that he has heavily modified his original body using his Devil fruit power, giving himself additional organs, and other features. The full extent of this has not yet been determined, although it is apparent his vital organs have either been removed, or superceded. Personality Necros is calm and collected at all times, and is generally reserved. His most obvious defining trait is his tendency towards secrecy, as he never discusses his sources, and nor does he talk about his past. when at all possible, he does not even reveal his appearance. Necros is also logical and strategic in his thought, serving as one of the main organisors for the Demon Organisation. This tendency towards order often puts him at odds with some of the more chaotic members of the Organisation, particularly Feral, although he still works effectively with them when necessary. Despite having very little sense of humour, he has been known to react with deadpan sarcasm on ocasion, particularly in response the actions of his fellow assassins. Abilities and Powers Modified body Necros has apparently used his Devil fruit to make alterations and changes to his orriginal human body. Exactly how far it has been changed is unknown, but it is confirmed that he has secondary and tertiary copies of most of his internal organs, including his heart, and much more complex nervous and circulatory systems. A consequence of this is Impossible resilience to injuries, in one case not even reacting to a stab through the chest that would have killed a normal human. Seimei Keikan It is known that Necros is able to utilise Life Return to control his bodily functions, including his organs, and normally inanimate body parts such as his hair. Most commonly he uses this to accelerate the growth of his nails, providing him with blades for his Nijutoryu techniques. Nijutoryu Necros's main method of fighting is the esoteric Nijutroyu style, which is similar to both hand to hand fighting and swordplay. By using life return to grow his nails, and then infusing them with busoshoku haki, Necros effectively converts them into blades or claws that can be used for a variety of purposes. Normally, Necros favours using only the fingernails instead of the toenails, but has shown the capacity to use both. He has also been seen to combine this with Saiwanhitotsu to channel violent explosive force through the nails, or to launch razor sharp haki infused shards at an opponent like darts. Saiwanhitotsu Necros has shown the ability to perfom Saiwanhitotsu, and makes use of it in combat alongside his nijutoryu. through a combination of Bushoku haki and life return, Necros can generate violent shockwaves to injure and repel opponents. While it is not known where he learned the technique, it is a closely guarded secret of it's creators, the Amazora no Yotogi, implying that he may once have been a member of this group in the past. Haematurgic Grimoire In order to utilize his Devil fruit to it's full potential, Necros realised that he could create entire organisms using just a small amount of genetic material. His Haematurgic Grimoire is a concealed wrist mounted launcher loaded with blood from many different species, providing this source. When needed, he can "summon" creatures or monsters simply by forming a template of their appearance with his fruit, and then using the grimoire to launch a drop of blood into it, providing genetic material. Devil Fruit Eda Eda no Mi Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation It is strongly implied Necros can use Kenbushoku haki in order to sense the presence of people by means other than sight, and to predict their actions. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Necros has shown the ability to make wide use of Busohoku haki, particularly in combat. both his Nijutoryu and Saiwanhitotsu techniques depend on it to function, and he has also used it for defensive purposes, to block incoming strikes and counterattack. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Category:13th Madman Category:Human Category:Male Category:Assassin Category:Demon Organization Category:Doctor Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence